22ndmobilefandomcom-20200215-history
A Breath of New Life
A Breath of New Life ---- Not much longer Captain Honda,” said the doctor in her British accent. “She was dressed in surgery scrubs colored in the traditional division of Starfleet medical. Although her hair was tucked under the surgeons cap but Nyoko knew it was ginger like a certain other doctor she knew. As Nyoko was propped up in her birthing chair she could catch a glimpse of Doctor Arien Lleyal who’s greenish tinted skin and the v shaped ridges upon her for head and pointed ears. All features that were hallmark traits of a Romulan woman. During the moment of reprieve as she gasped for air desperately before the next wave of pain that would rip through her swelled lower abdomen, she reflected on the last few months. She thought about Arien Lleyal and how uncomfortable she had been to learn a romulan was overseeing her pregnancy. She couldn't believe how very wrong she was about the good care she was in throughout the whole course. In fact she almost felt foolish about the prejudice she harbored. Then it came again. The pain ripped through her belly and at that point there wasn’t much she could think about. She screamed out for mercy that wouldn’t come just yet. As the muscles contorted in her body as tightly as her gut did. “AGGHH!!” Then the contraction stopped. Nyoko’s Mother stood by her also dressed in a starfleet scrub holding Nyoko’s hand fulfilling the supportive role. Across the room was Lieutenant Hotta a dear friend of Nyoko’s waited and watched. "gambaru- Nyoko-chan,” her mother chimed in. Then the pains came again. She cried out unable to imagine what pain could be worst then what she was going through now. She squeezed and pushed with the contraction as Doctor Lleyal had instructed. “I can see the head now Captain,” Doctor Lleyal reported. “Very good Nyoko” her mother said rubbing her daughter’s shoulder. Then in between the tears, the sweat, and panting for breathe Nyoko spoke through her teeth, “I’d rather take a phaser burst to my chest then to do this-” The contraction pains preventing her from finishing and her sentence turned into a scream. “Push Captain! Push!” The British accented romulan doctor called out from between Nyoko’s legs. “AGGH!! I’M PUSHIN! I’M PUSHIN!” Nyoko screamed outward. This went on for a few hours as Nyoko labored through the morning hours of Sunday. Then after one of the many contractions and pushes, came a total relief. It was as if she was passing a 10 pound cannonball and when it finally did passed through her the pressure of the contractions was instantly gone. Arien reached in to catch the baby and she quickly with she performed her tasks as Nyoko laid back in her chair completely exhausted from the whole experience. Then the cries of a new born baby filled the room. Arien moved to the birthing table where she checked the infant’s eyes and she smiled passing the baby off to a nurse who went started to clean the baby. “Wha- wha- what is it?” Nyoko uttered completely winded. Once the medical professionals had completed there post labor tasks she turned around to address Captain Honda with smile that was wide. “A health girl Captain,” she said bring the infant over to Nyoko. “Haaa- A baby girl” Nyoko cooed and everyone else cheered happily. It was then she met her daughter for the first time. Arien passed the baby into her arms. Nyoko gazed upon the face of her newborn daughter and lookin. The amount of black hair the baby had was also surprising to the new mother and her family. “Yes, and wot a wait it was to learn that news.” Arien replied. “Hai, Hai” Nyoko said happily looking into the face of her daughter. “Did you have a name?” The Nurse asked from the side. “I do, I want to name her Yuna. Yuna Honda” Nyoko said looking up from the baby. “Marital status?” “None-“ Then the nurse turned away to finish filling out the paper work. Nyoko went back to speaking softly to her daughter in Japanese. As did her mother who was leaning to share the moment with her daughters. Arien waited a long while next to the door waiting for the Honda family to all have a chance with the infant. When she went to suggest that she needed to run some more tests on the baby she almost laughed at the looks she got. Bowing a pardon with her head she slipped out of the hospital room to tend to some other business giving the family some extra time.